nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nurarihyon no Mago Official Character Data Book: Secret Ayakashi Notes
is the first character data book of the series Nurarihyon no Mago authored by Hiroshi Shiibashi. It has been published on July 2, 2010 and it contains information on all the major factions in the series (from roughly volumes 1-12), as well as on Shiibashi and his assistants. It's ISBN is 4-08-874843-6 and has 264 pages. Contents Aside from information on individual characters, each section also includes an interview with the group's overall leader (or a proxy) and information on the group's headquarters, history and governing methods. Section 1: Nura Clan *Nurarihyon (pp. 22-25) *Rihan Nura (pp. 26-27) *Rikuo Nura (pp. 28-33) *Yuki Onna (Tsurara) (pp. 34-37) *Yuki Onna (Setsura) (p. 38) *Aotabō (pp. 39-41) *Kurotabō (pp. 42-44) *Kubinashi (pp. 45-47) *Kappa (pp. 48-49) *Kejōrō (pp. 50-51) *Karasu Tengu (pp. 52-53) *Kuroumaru / Sasami / Tosakamaru (pp. 54-55) *Nattō Kozō / Sannokuchi / Ko-oni (p. 56) *Jami / Oboro-guruma / Takarabune / Kobanbune (p. 57) *Yōhime (p. 58) *Wakana Nura / Mokugyo Daruma (p. 59) *Gyūki (pp. 60-63) *Gozumaru (pp. 64-65) *Mezumaru (pp. 66-67) *Zen / Hebidayu (pp. 68-69) *Ryōta Neko / Saburō Neko (pp. 70-71) *Shōei (pp. 72-73) *Hihi (p. 73) *Hitotsume Nyūdō (p. 74) *Mitsume Yazura (p. 75) *Ōmukade / Asajigahara no Kijo / Mottainai Obake (p. 76) *Sorobanbō / Hagurobettari / Yamachichi (p. 76) *Oitekebori (pp. 77-78) *Gagoze (p. 79) *Kyūso (pp. 80-81) *Kokehime / Senba (p. 82) *Ungaikyō / Anta / Yomekko / Fake Aotabō / Fake Kurotabō (p. 83) Section 2: Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō *Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki (pp. 92-94) *Inugamigyōbu Danuki (p. 95) *Inugami (pp. 96-97) *Yosuzume (pp. 98-99) *Sodemogi-sama / Hari Onna (p. 100) *Tearai Oni / Gangi Kozō / Inuhōō (p. 101) *Muchi (p. 102) *Sewagakari no Medanuki / Mamedanuki / Ko-bōzu (p. 103) Section 3: Toono Village *Akagappa / Namahage / Kappainu (p. 112) *Itaku (pp. 113-115) *Awashima (pp. 116-117) *Amezō / Dohiko (p. 118) *Yuki Onna (Reira) / Yukari (p. 119) Section 4: Kyoto Yōkai *Hagoromo Gitsune/Lady Yodo (pp. 128-131) *Miyakohime / Sadahime (p. 131) *Minagoroshi Jizō (p. 132) *Kidōmaru (p. 133) *Ibaraki Dōji (p. 134) *Shōkera (p. 135) *Kyōkotsu (daughter) (p. 136) *Tsuchigumo / Gashadokuro (p. 137) *Hakuzōzu (pp. 138-139) *Hemamushi Nyūdō (p. 139) *Nijūnanamen Senju Mukade (p. 140) *Gairōta / Kyōkotsu (father) / Great Tengu of Mount Kurama (p. 141) Section 5: Keikain House *Hidemoto Keikain (13th) (pp. 152-154) *Shikikami / Gisha (p. 153) *Hidemoto Keikain (27th) (p. 154) *Koremitsu Keikain (p. 155) *Yura Keikain (pp. 156-159) *Tanrō / Rokuson / Bukyoku / Kyomon (p. 158) *Ryūji Keikain (pp. 160-161) *Kyōgen / Garō (Gengen) (p. 161) *Mamiru Keikain (p. 162) *Akifusa Keikain (pp. 163-164) *Pato Keikain (p. 165) *Masatsugu Keikain (p. 166) *Haigo Keikain / Gōra Keikain / Shūji Keikain / Koreto Keikain (p. 167) Section 6: Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad *Kiyotsugu (pp. 178-179) *Kana Ienaga (pp. 180-181) *Saori Maki (p. 182) *Natsumi Torii (p. 183) *Jirō Shima (p. 184) *Hasebe / Professor Adashibara / Shinako Suganuma / Hideshima Shrine's Priest (p. 185) Section 7: Shiibashi et al. Category:Media